


A Long Story

by WolfaMoon



Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: A fix-it. SPOILERS: How he could still be?





	A Long Story

A Long Story  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: A fix-it. SPOILERS: How he could still be?  
Disclaimer: Nope

ALS

The Flash crackled with electricity as he broke the time dimension. Reaches through because someone is needed. Just as he had done to get Bruce to save Louis. This was needed now to save Diana.

**********************************^-#-x

Steve aimed the gun behind him. Taking deep breaths to go through with it. But then he smiles as he remembers her smiling at him. To save the day. The cockpit fills with light and he is being gripped tightly. There is a Flash and he is trying to take deep breaths.   
“Take it easy. Breath.”  
“You got him,” another voice spoke.  
“In the knick of time too. It was crazy.”  
“I hope he can help her.” Steve finally gathering breath in his lungs with ease rolls to his side to see a man in red and a man in black.  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m Batman and this is the Flash.”  
“Ok, sure. But who, wait, what happened?”  
“It’s a long story.” Batman spoke.  
“Uh huh.”  
“Diana needs you.”   
“Ares?” Steve begins to get up. Bruce helps him.   
“No, she’s been fighting for a long time. But she has lost some of her fire. She needs a reason. We need her to become the demigod she is.”  
“Demigod?”  
“Half human, half god.” Flash informs him. Steve can only nod. Diana is the only thing he really needs. Gods, bats, Flashes be damned. Standing strong he takes in the circus before him.  
“Take me to her.” Batman removes hi cowl.   
“This way.” Steve moves to follow the batman.  
“Why are you dressed like that?"  
“It’s a long story.”  
“It appears I have a lot of those coming.” The lift takes them up. Steve stares around looking for something.  
“It’s an elevator, relax.”  
“What the hell is an elevator?” batman was about to answer, “a long story.” The doors open before him onto a beautiful room.  
“By the way, I’m Bruce Wayne.”  
“All right.” Like that explains everything.  
“Of Wayne enterprises.”  
“The gun makers.”  
“Yes.”  
“Does everyone dress up now a days?”  
“Only a select few.” Bruce can only look over the man out of time. The man taking in the present with stride. Sure he hasn’t been told much. But he has not been bugging for answers like others would. Like Barry did on his first tour in Wayne manor. Guess the man only had one thing on his heart.  
Bruce led him through another set of doors and hallways. Up a flight of stairs. Then stopping before an ornate door. Not saying anything he motions for Steve to proceed.   
Looking wearily at the bat man, he eyes the doors. If what he wished on the plane. The words he spoke to her. The truest peace he had ever felt. The elation of letting his feeling be spoken. To see her again. If anything else were to happen and she was her. He will be fine. Knocking on the door, he hears a voice call to enter.  
Entering she is there before him in slacks and a dress blouse. Looking beautiful as ever.   
“Sorry Bruce, I was looking…” She looks up from her book. Stopping dead in her tracks. “This can’t be.”  
“Hello Diana.” She moves toward him.  
“How can this be?” Moving toward him she picks up her sword and lasso. Steve moves in standing his ground. Letting her lasso him. It’s bright but he stands there, as she gets closer. “Who are you?”  
“Steve Trevor.”  
“How can you be here?”  
“The Batman and Flash.” That was the only answer he has for her. She looks to the door to see Bruce standing there.  
“You,” Bruce nods. Diana turns to Steve. “What was the last thing you told me?”  
“I love you.” She lets the lasso fall from around him. Moving toward him she pulls him in for a kiss. Bruce closes the doors to give them some privacy.  
“I’ve missed you.”  
“I gather I have been away for a long time.”  
“You can make up for it.” He smiles.  
“I love you.”  
“And I love you too.”

The end.


End file.
